Tension
by blatant-rusted
Summary: What do you get when two people that hate each other have to drag two sick people to the infirmary? Why tension of course. Blatant Yullen


This was posted with A Simple Kind of Life…It's one of my favourite pairings…A bit on the weird side and also not for childish

**This was posted with A Simple Kind of Life…It's one of my favourite pairings…A bit on the weird side and also not for childish people readers…With the development of writing comes a certain skill…don't ask me cause I aint have none like that…for Cathy Cathelien cause she's not too well and had a severe case of writer's block. Get well soon Cathy…and write like hell when you do**

**T for Teen and I don't own this series…I just hope to get some of my work published**

--

Allen was stuck in the cafeteria with a sick person. She couldn't eat or sleep and he had to carry her around. He hoped for the day when Lancer's daughter would get well. However, it was not to be soon. He was force feeding little Abigail and she looked into the distance of the cream coloured wall. He wondered of Lancer had finished his mission yet. At the precise moment that Abigail sneezed; Kanda walked into the room. It was as is the sneeze was a summoning. He went over to Lavi's table where the poor guy looked dead and poked him with a stick a couple of times.

"Hey Kanda," Allen called out, "Why do you have to be so rude to Lavi?"

Kanda turned around very slowly, anger in his eye. Lavi reached up with a hand a grabbed Kanda's sleeve. The poor chap was obviously sicker than a dog. Kanda mouthed something similar to "I can do what the hell I want you shrimp." Lavi tugged harder though there wasn't much of difference. Though the cafeteria was empty save for the three exorcists, Lancer's daughter and Jeryy who obviously was reading a Seventeen magazine quite vividly; Allen felt as though the whole cafeteria was looking at him. Lavi tugged a little harder on Kanda's sleeve and Kanda turned back to face him, the stick clearly gone from his hands.

Allen, however, had a stick bruise in his side because Kanda threw it at him with deadly accuracy. It hurt. He sighed. Kanda would never let up on his stubbornness. And maybe poking Lavi with a long stick was okay for someone like him to do. But Allen couldn't feel just a tinge of hate for the boy. He was skilled in various ways and could beat the living shit out of him anytime he wished. But Lavi was tugging at Kanda's sleeve even though he was talking to him. Then Kanda took him by the back of his scarf and dragged him away to the infirmary. Allen wondered why Kanda could be so nice to Lavi and not him.

After all, he deserved a little respect too. Lancer's daughter was not getting any better. The General would not leave his daughter at home. She was brought to the Order where she could just sit pretty and let the male finders drool all over her. She was stuck up and yet he was taking care of her. It was just like him to do that. But the act of kindness he had just seen was rarely seen. But it was highly understandable. Lavi and Kanda knew each other for years and they probably had some kind of weird unofficial bond between them like brothers though they didn't want to admit it. It would always be that way.

Allen carried Abigail to the infirmary where she could be tended to properly. He strangely tired and sat on one of the chairs. He didn't notice anyone next to him nor did he notice the glare they gave him. His eyelids were practically closing down on him and he swore he saw an angel sitting next to him. One with long eyelashes and porcelain skin. Skin he could almost touch. It tempted him so much. Maybe if he just…But Allen opened his eyes and in his mind he was thinking "OH SHIT! I can't believe I thought Kanda was a damn angel…I feel so violated right now…"

Kanda was just sitting there; glaring at Allen like it was nobody's business. Who was he to come and just sit next to him and sleep? But then his thoughts roamed to his white hair and how stupid…cute it looked. Then he had that personality that made him hate…love him. He mentally stabbed himself for thinking such defiling thoughts. But after all, he was only human so he would have every kind of thought in the world if they put it on him. But he was distracted by his boyish features.

Allen found himself looking at Kanda from the corner of his eye. The teenager had such delicate features and grace in his movements. He made fighting with his sword a dance style. Allen admired that just like how Kanda admired the shrimp for his talents and determination. The head nurse called Allen inside to tell him what was wrong with Abigail.

"She has a very high fever…may be in here for days maybe," she went on to tell him about the ailment.

Allen came out of there as someone who would never see a sunrise ever again. Maybe that's because he was examined from head to toe by the Head Nurse. God, this was so unfair. He slumped back into the chair again and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to see Kanda at all. If this went on, he would haunt his dreams just like the master and make them nightmares…The Master was already scarring…he didn't need a helper. He closed his eyes but found them opened and looking towards Kanda from the corner. Maybe he liked him as a friend but anything else…no.

Kanda sat there waiting to go to his room. But the Head Nurse wouldn't allow that. She had him waiting till Lavi's tests were done. If he had caught the same virus as Abigail, he wouldn't be able to do anything and that would mean that Kanda would be forced to help him. That was a worse fate than death. But then his temporary ADD kicked in and he found himself looking towards the white-haired one.

"What are you staring at shrimp?" he asked.

"The wall," he replied. He couldn't possibly tell him the truth, couldn't he?

No. The truth would get him killed. And dead Allen wasn't as useful as a living Allen. Besides, Allen admitted that he liked looking at his fellow exorcist. No bid dramatic denial scene in his head. He understood what was going on while it was unfolding. So how could he be so surprised? Now if he could do just one thing…

Kanda would be stuck here for the next couple of hours anyway so he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He briefly wondered why he was so calm. Maybe because all his anger was used up on waiting _patiently_ for something that didn't even concern or pertain to him. And he was absorbed in watching the other exorcist. Now if only he do one thing…

The tension was growing in the air as the moments passed by. It was hard to resist but when no one passed for at least half an hour, it was near impossible to contain. It was something very strange. After all, the Order wasn't popular for having some sort of sexual tension between two guys. It was against the rules or something like that. But screw the rules of some shitty catholic place. They looked at each other for a very long moment and silence grew louder than explosions. They _wanted_ each other more than anything at the moment. Allen reached out and grabbed two fistfuls of Kanda's uniform. He then pulled the other exorcist towards him and kissed him.

They embraced each other for a brief moment before pulling away. It was hard to even sit next to each other now.

"Screw this joint," Kanda said as he began to kiss Allen.

So yeah, they were kissing. They were practically making out in front of the infirmary. And what of it? If it was hard to resist, why even bother? The handle on the door began to move and they pulled apart, fixing their crumpled clothes and looked as though they wanted to kill each other. The Head Nurse appeared.

"I'm sorry, but Lavi and Abigail are under my care now," she said sullenly and then closed the door.

They looked at each other again.

"My room or yours?" Kanda asked. Yes, they were going to make out in private. It would be better than risking it in some public area.

"Yours is more secluded and it's on some unused floor," Allen replied. He wanted to kiss Kanda again because he thought it was hot.

They started to walk up the stairs when Allen spoke again.

"Kanda?" he asked.

"What?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'm love with you," he fell silent.

It was weird but he felt as though he would die tonight. Maybe he would get chopped in half if he was lucky or maybe not. Kanda pushed him against a wall. There was no feeling in his eye.

"Please don't kill me!" he said rather quickly.

He swore he saw him smirk or chuckle or something. There was even a hint of murder in the gesture.

"Why would I kill some shrimp" he asked, "when I think I'm in love with him?"

Allen smiled. He didn't know why he smiled…probably because he was pinned against a wall and there was almost no space between him or Kanda. Maybe he thought it was hot but somehow they ended up making out on the stairs right then and there…but they did eventually make it up to their destination where they continued to make out. Maybe they might go farther the next day or night or something like that. But for now, they just enjoyed kissing.

--

**You know…I only came up with the damn title after I wrote this…I like it and I hope you like it too. Please review this fic so I can know if I can write anymore for you. Rusty is happy with her work. Please review.**


End file.
